urgentevokefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission progress 001 SOCIAL INNOVATION
Welcome to Mission progress page. So we could determine where did we get so far in compleating a mission .. And also to see how we can contribute to help in real situations .. This is basic mission to introduce us to how it is all done .. But next mission could be a way to solve some real problem and by talking on forum we could pull important things and put them for all new EVOKE members to see and make it simpler for them to understand.. I would like that all EVOKE agents Collaborate on this page based on this first mission .. Mission Objective LEARN LEARN .. Your objective: Learn the secret code of social innovation. As social innovators, we don't wait for someone else to change the world. We take direct action. We tackle the toughest problems. We create solutions that people can use. You may not think of yourself as a social innovator yet. Let's change that. Your first objective: Find out what it REALLY means to be a social innovator. Study Exhibit A. There are 33 secrets of social innovation in this document. Pick your favorite secret, and share it in a blog post and tag it LEARN1. Don't just report your evidence -- own it. Tell us why you think this secret could help YOU change the world. This objective is worth +1 KNOWLEDGE SHARE. Mission Objective ACT ACT Your objective: Choose a hero to shadow. You're new to social innovation. You need inspiration. Search for a hero online. Look for someone who's already tackling the world's biggest problems with creative solutions and entrepreneurial ventures. Here are a few places to start your search. Afrigadget Pop Tech Social Innovators Development Marketplace Global Social Benefit Incubator Ashoka Fellows Shadowing a hero means keeping up with their latest ideas and projects. You can: Friend your target on Facebook , if you can find them! Follow your target on TWITTER. You can look for social innovators on Twitter here. Subscribe to, or bookmark, your target's Blog. Here are some places to look for social innovators who blog:Social Edge Blogs and Top 50 Social Entrepreneur Blogs and Great Africa Technology Blogs Feeling bold? Step out of the shadows -- send a email, Facebook message or Twitter message to your target. Introduce yourself as a member of EVOKE, and tell them you've chosen them as a social innovation role model. If they write back, share their reply! Choose a hero to shadow Find at least one way to keep up with your hero online Make a video or write a blog post telling us who you picked, and why -- and how you're shadowing them online. Tag i t ACT1. This objective is worth +1 COURAGE. Mission Objective IMAGINE IMAGINE Your objective: Imagine your future self. When Alchemy calls you in 2020, where will you be? "What I treasure most in life is being able to dream. During my most difficult moments and complex situations I have been able to dream of a more beautiful future." – Rigoberta Menchú Tum, Nobel Peace Prize Laureate Imagine your best-case scenario future. Where will you be living in 2020? What will you do with your days? How are you changing the world on a daily basis? Imagine yourself exactly ten years from today Tell a story about where you are, and what you're doing, when Alchemy calls YOU to help with the Tokyo food crisis. Share your story in a video, a photo, or a blog post Tag it IMAGINE1. This objective is worth +1 VISION. Agent Evokes INVOKE1: The Profiteers GAME1: Power Evocation